For producing fiber-reinforced plastics casting usually solid, massive and non-flexible moulds are used. The moulds mostly consist of metal material.
The WO 2009-124724 A1 discloses a method for production of a fiber-reinforced plastics part from rovings by means of a mould. Said method comprises the following steps:                (a) rovings formed from dry fibers are applied to a mould surface by stretching the rovings,        (b) resin material is applied to the stretched rovings;        (c) the arrangement of fiber strands and resin material is consolidated by applying temperature and pressure such that a preform for the part to be produced is formed,        (d) the preform is detached from the deflection devices and is removed from the mould,        (e) once the preform has been detached from the deflection device, an injection process is carried out in order to form the fiber-reinforced plastics casting.        
Due to the many production steps and the special rovings techniques this technical solution is limited to special formed castings.
The US 2003/0168775 A1 discloses another solution in which a fiber textile semi-finished material (preform) is fed directly and reformed onto a carrier and reforming tool, where it is fixed with a resin material as a binder. A carrier has a counter matching the negative or positive shape of the final required geometry of the preform that is to be fabricated. The reformed semi-finished article fixed with the binder is removed from the carrier to provide the preform. Several preforms of different cross-sectional shapes are jointed together, compacted to form a dense component having nearly the required finished contour, impregnated with a matrix system including a curable adhesive synthetic resin and then cured under an elevated temperature and/or pressure.
The result is a finished fiber-reinforced plastics casting such as an aircraft window frame or the like. This method is carried out on an apparatus including the rotating carrier and reforming tool which may have a cylindrical and/or manual surface to receiving and reforming the material. However, the apparatus for producing the fiber-reinforced plastics casting causes a high effort.